forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nameless
Nameless was a leper and beggar from Carradoon in the mid–14 century DR, who had a large impact on the life of Cadderly Bonaduce. Description Nameless was described as being larger than the already tall Cadderly, as well as being agile and balanced. He was noted to have a prominent limp and bruises over his rotted body, due to contracting leprosy. The beggar wore a mixed pair of brown fingerless gloves. Despite his condition, he was said to be intelligent and very articulate. Personality He was a caring man who dedicated his life to the welfare of others, particularly those less fortunate. Nameless largely despised the distribution of wealth among the city of Carradoon, and how the "goodly" orders conducted themselves. Relationships Nameless had a wife and two children, who he devoted his life to. Luckily, they had not experienced any symptoms of leprosy. History Early history The eloquent man known only as Nameless wished to rid his life of leprosy, and journeyed to the Edificant Library. Here, he hoped the scholars and clerics of Oghma and Deneir would understand his predicament, and aid him. The arrogant scholars, however, were too concerned with the consequences of their own failings to try to cure him. Thus, Nameless headed back to the town of Carradoon. Meeting with Cadderly Some time later, in 1361 DR, Nameless encountered the scholar, Cadderly Bonaduce, outside of the gates of Carradoon. At first, he accused Cadderly of being like others of his order: being stubborn towards the real tragedies of the world. The young scholar was angry at the leper, not feeling that he or those of this order deserved such accusations. Nameless countered Cadderly's arguments, stating that, if he did not deserve slight derision, what did those crawling across the streets, plagued and diseased to the bone deserve? Cadderly continued to rage, and began chanting. The strong Nameless, however, bested Cadderly's defense and held the scholar in his grip. Cadderly Bonaduce then claimed to be able to cure the man of leprosy. Nameless, though, had a much larger picture in mind: fairly distributing resources to cure the world of ills. He told Cadderly about the impossibility of the task, especially with how the "guilty arrogants of Carradoon" acted. He then told the priest that he would deliver pittances to his own family, and spent so much time doing it that he barely saw them. The young priest accused the man of self-pity, but later conceded that this was indeed self-truth. After a while, the two came to an understanding, and Cadderly offered to try and cure the leper of his contagious disease. He was thankful and relieved that the priest was not like the others from the Edificant Library. However, the risk of treatment was too high, and Nameless did not want to put his faith in false hope. Cadderly, now understanding the man's perspective, offered him a pouch of coins from his belt. Nameless accepted, and limped away, rejoiced to finally see his family again. Confrontation with Ghost On his way back to Carradoon, a Night Masks assassin confronted him. Ghost by name, the assassin used the strange magic of the powerful Ghearufu to transport Nameless into a dark, otherwordly place. After a sharp burst of pain, the leper's spirit left his body and floated towards the vessel. The evil Ghost used Nameless's body to assume his appearance, and acted as the unfortunate man. From then on, the spirit of Nameless helplessly wandered the lands until the gods came to claim him. Ghost, now disguised as Nameless, stayed on the road where the beggar had earlier met the priest. Cadderly was naturally surprised by this, and confronted the man. The assassin, however, could not fool Cadderly, his behavior not mimicking the beggar well. The priest considered using a magical onyx ring, which once belonged to Dorigen Kel Lamond, to scorch the pretender. This time, however, it did not come to fruition. Later, in a final confrontation, the priest slew the evil assassin, taking a large sum of gold from his corpse. Legacy After the leper lost his life to the master assassin, Cadderly constantly thought of the man who had changed his perspective on life. Nameless had allowed Cadderly to see the truth of the Deneirian order, and the young priest wished to fix this, later taking this matter into his own hands. Some time after Nameless's death, Cadderly sought out his grave. He uttered a prayer to the man, wishing him peace in death. The scholar and his companions donated the gold they found on Ghost's corpse to Nameless's needy family. Appendix Appearances ;Novels * Night Masks * The Fallen Fortress References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Carradoon Category:Inhabitants of Impresk Category:Inhabitants of Erlkazar Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril